bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)
The Z'eppelin '''O'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuaness'' ''(Z.O.M.G.)' is a MOAB Class Bloon that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is a black blimp with what looks like a cropped skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is very hard to pop as it is the strongest bloon in Bloons TD history, appearing on Round 85 (the final round on Hard Difficulty) for the first time. It has an extremely high RBE of 16,656. Without a proper defense, its children can easily rush through the level and end the game. On Round 85, there is only one ZOMG. In later rounds there are multiple ZOMGs, increasing more and more in later rounds. The ZOMG is different than the BFB and MOAB because it is immune to the Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates grappling ability and very resistant to Monkey Ace's Ground Zero ability and it only takes 1000 damage from the Bomb Tower's upgrade MOAB Assassin and from Bloon Annihilation Ability rather than instant death. The Z.O.M.G. was first seen at the end of the BTD5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. The only way to survive letting a ZOMG through a level is with the use of the Banana Farm with the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. This upgrade gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade, per round. If enough lives can be saved up, a ZOMG (or any MOAB-Class Bloon) can be let through with lives to spare. This is much more difficult (nearly impossible) than with a MOAB or BFB, obviously, because the ZOMG has such a higher RBE, so a lot of work needs to be put in to attempt this. Generally, by the time you have sufficient lives to leak a ZOMG, there would be so many bloons on the screen that Healthy Bananas would be nearly useless. You will need at least 16,657 lives, and if it leaks, you will have 1 life left.. Strategies ''Main Article: Z.O.M.G./Strategies Children The Z.O.M.G. contains four BFBs, which contain 16 MOABS, which contains 64 Ceramic Bloons, which contains 128 Rainbow Bloons. After that, it turns to 256 Zebra Bloons, then 256 White Bloons and 256 Black Bloons, which contain 1,024 Pinks, then 1,024 yellows. Then, there is 1,024 greens, and then 1,024 blues, and finally, 1024 reds. Trivia * ]] Z.O.M.Gs are the slowest among all Bloons but can outrun a Lead Bloon affected by Permafrost, glue and Sabotage Supply Lines in affect. * It takes 364 Road Spikes to destroy the first layer. This equals 4,004 spike damage. It takes 400 MOAB Mauler missiles to destroy. * The RBE ingame suggests that the ZOMG layer has 4000 health but in reality it takes 5 MOAB Assassins (1000 damage each) to pop the first layer. * It takes 5 MOAB Assassin abilities to take it down to B.F.Bs. ** So It will take 10 MOAB assassins to take it down to M.O.A.B.s ** So then it will take 26 MOAB assassins to take it down to Ceramic bloons. * For humor, the ZOMG's last health stage depicts a bandage on the skull * This bloon is the biggest bloon in all of Bloons TD 5. * A lone Temple of the Monkey God with sufficient sacrifices can take out at least 200 ZOMGs without any other towers including monkey towns. * This ZOMG first appears at Round 85. * It takes 1515 sets of road spikes to completely destroy it. * In the official trailer of BTD5, the Z.O.M.G. appeared only 2.5 seconds. * Can be killed for less than $17000 with no premiums (need water on the map). - see strategy #8 * Can be stopped with as little as 8 MOAB Cripplers (4-1). * Can only be slowed/stopped by Sabotage Supply Lines, Cripple MOAB and Pop and Awe Ability. * A 100% foolproof way to destroy it is use 5 MOAB assasins, then use 4 monkey pirates ability. * If you use the Sabotage Sabotage Supply Lines Ability before a ZOMG comes out, it only slows the ZOMG, the first BFB of the 4 that come out, and the first MOAB of the 4 that come out of the slowed BFB. If the Ability is used while a ZOMG is out, the first of the 4 BFBs is the only one not slowed, and the same with the MOABs from the slowed BFBs. Gallery zomg1.png|The 4 stages of ZOMG health zomg2.png|The 4 stages of ZOMG health zomg3.png|The 4 stages of ZOMG health zomg4.png|The 4 stages of ZOMG health ZOMG.png|The Z.O.M.G.'s brief appearance on the BTD 5 official trailer. ZOMG 1.png|A close-up of the Z.O.M.G. ZOMG 1.jpg|A description of the Z.O.M.G. Untitled.png|A lone Sun God combats a Z.O.M.G. Ray-of-Doom.png|3 Rays of Doom trying to kill a Z.O.M.G. Spectre Battles ZOMG.png|A lone Spectre combats a ZOMG. Ray Of Doom Battles ZOMG.png|4 more rays of doom trying to kill another ZOMG. Image002.jpg|Dart Monkeys taking on a ZOMG. ZOMG MOAB assassin.png|A MOAB Assassin battling a Z.O.M.G. T.T Battles ZOMG.png|Technological Terror attacking a Z.O.M.G. on Snake River. Dragons breath and ZOMG.png|A Dragon's Breath fighting a Z.O.M.G. Sunrays.png|Sungod vs ZOMG : Who Win? ZOMG Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Blimps Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloon Types Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons